warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Legio Crucis
The '' Legio Crucis'' is a Loyalist Titan Legion of the Collegia Titanica, the most powerful arm of the military-minded servants of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Very little is known about this obscure Titan Legion, including even which Forge World it hails from. The Legio Crucis ' existence in the 41st Millennium has thus far only been verified as one of the constituent units within Battlegroup Geratomro in 398.M41 during the Geratomran Reconquest. Legion History Virtually nothing is known about the Legio Crucis ' past. Notable Campaigns *'The Geratomran Reconquest (398.M41)' - Bled dry by the continuous demands placed on it by the Adeptus Ministorum, ever in need of men to fuel the Macharian Crusade, the Industrial World of Geratomro secedes from the Imperium of Man. Drawing together several depleted taskforces, the Astra Militarum assembles a powerful Battlegroup from the survivors of former Battlegroups Kalidar and Dentares, including a single depleted maniple of Titans from the Legio Crucis. Initially brought in to cow the rebellious Imperial Governor -- Governatrice Missrine Huratal I -- into submission, the Titans of the Legio Crucis saw actual battle against an unidentified Traitor Titan Legion when it became clear that the Geratomrans had allied themselves with the debased Traitor Space Marines of the Emperor's Children. The fighting for Magor's Seat, the planetary capital of Geratomro, left the ''Warhound''-class Titan War's Gift as the sole survivor of the campaign. Notable Titans *''Ultimate Sanction'' - ''Reaver''-class Battle Titan deployed as part of Battlegroup Antares. Operating alongside War's Gift, Ultimate Sanction was the only Battle Titan of the Legio Crucis to be deployed to Geratomro. Hopelessly outgunned by the enemy, Ultimate Sanction nevertheless took to the field, the Imperial Guard hoping that the enemy would take the bait and thus allow a trio of its Shadowswords to ambush and destroy the enemy Titans. Ultimate Sanction duelled and ultimately sacrificed itself to defeat a far heavier ''Warlord''-class Battle Titan which is believed to have been salvaged and reconsecrated by the Adeptus Mechanicus in the aftermath of the Geratomran Reconquest. *''War's Gift'' - War's Gift was a ''Warhound''-class Scout Titan. It was the sole survivor of the fighting on Agritha IV and Geratomro. *''War's Messenger'' - War's Messenger was a Warhound-class Scout Titan. War's Messenger was destroyed fighting the Drukhari on Agritha IV by a trio of Ravagers. Notable Personnel *'Princeps Yolanedesh (deceased)' - Princeps of the Ultimate Sanction and commanding officer of the Legio Crucis' '' maniple on Geratomro. Slain by enemy Warlord during the capture of Magor's Seat. *'Princeps Gonzar''' - Princeps of the War's Gift. *'Princeps Almodovar (deceased)' - Princeps of the War's Messenger, slain on Agritha IV. Legion Appearance Legion Coulours The colours of the Legio Crucis are known to be sables (black) and silver (white), usually worn in a quartered livery. The Legion favours the symbology of the cross which are often prominently displayed on its Titans' armour. Legion Badge The badge of the Legio Crucis is not listed in current Imperial records. Sources *''Shadowsword'' (Novel) by Guy Haley, pg. 217 *''Iron Harvest'' (Short Story) by Guy Haley Category:L Category:Collegia Titanica Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperium Category:Walkers Category:Imperial Walkers